L'art de se mentir
by Les concombres masques
Summary: Elle écrit des listes puis les brûle, et c'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé
1. Chapter 1

L'Art de se mentir

Elle dit que sa vie s'est achevée lorsqu'Edward l'a quittée. Elle ne dit rien du tout, son silence s'exprime pour elle.

Là où était Edward, il ne reste plus qu'un vide dont on entend presque les échos. Son âme est creuse, et sans lui pour la remplir, elle n'est rien.

Elle pensait que son amour était irrévocable, immuable –destructeur, passionné, et l'incarnation de ce que doit être l'amour véritable. Ne devrait-il pas alors y avoir de la douleur lorsque la source a disparu ?

Elle ne ressent aucune douleur, vraiment pas. Elle ne ressent rien du tout. Tout va bien. Tout va… bien. N'a-t-on pas mal, pourtant, lorsque notre cœur nous est arraché et retiré ?

C'est grâce à cela qu'elle sait que son cœur est toujours là. Elle sait qu'Edward ne l'a pas pris avec lui. Elle sait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle le croyait.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle ne voit pas, n'entend pas, ne sent pas pendant des mois, parce que sinon elle devrait se connaître soi-même, et elle devrait reconnaître…

_« Je suis si faible », elle murmure.

_« Qui y a-t-il ? » demande Jacob.

-« Rien ».

Elle n'est rien, ne ressent rien, n'a pas de conscience. Elle aime à la folie, car elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle est sans cet amour.

Bella a toujours évité Dracula. C'est difficile—pour une créature sans image, sa présence se fait partout sentir. Alors lorsqu'elle le voit pour la première fois, sa respiration se bloque un temps. Sa figure pâle, son élégante moustache, ses mains abordant des doigts griffus, ses lèvres rouges cachant des canines effrayantes glacent son sang à travers l'écran. Pourquoi Harker ne s'enfuit-il pas en courant ?

_ « Bienvenue chez moi »dit-il dans un anglais presque impeccable. « Entrez de vous-même, à vos propres risques. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle décide—c'est un choix. Elle ne peut rien reprocher à Harker. N'a-t-elle pas pris la même décision ?

Mais Edward (sourit comme un prédateur qui sait sa proie blessée) est beau, Edward (l'invite à se rapprocher avec chaque mise en garde) ne lui veut aucun mal. Edward est… beau, si beau. Qu'a-t-il en commun avec ce Dracula, dormant dans son cercueil, le sang encore dégoulinant de sa bouche ?

Qu'a-t-il de différent ?

Au travers cette nouvelle horreur, Bella comprend enfin la peur du vampire. Elle se détourne alors de l'écran, et se tourne vers HeathCliff et Cathy. Encore une fois, elle n'y trouve pas sa propre vérité.

Elle prend une feuille de papier, et la déchire délicatement en deux. En haut, elle écrit soigneusement _ Devenir un vampire._ Sa main traine longtemps dans la colonne « contre ». Eventuellement, elle décale son stylo vers l'autre, et écrit d'abord_ Vivre avec Edward, _et ensuite _être belle._ Elle se préfère martyre amoureuse, et non jeune fille incertaine qui tente désespérément de s'intégrer.

Elle écrit _force, vitesse, sens accrus, puissance._

Elle écrit _éternité._

Elle serait elle-même, mais en mieux. Elle serait SON égal elle pourrait se tenir la tête haute en sa présence. Elle ne vieillirait pas et ne mourrait pas. (Elle ne grandirait et ne changerait jamais.)

Elle n'écrit rien dans la colonne « contre », ignorant la voix de Harker et de toutes les femmes de Dracula. Le comte prenait soin de ses invités, au point où il ne les laisse jamais parir.

(_Cet homme est à moi, je le veux !_)

Elle a horreur de reconnaître Edward dans cette voix autoritaire, dans ce tempérament agressif, dans ce contrôle absolu qu'il exerce sur Harker, sur ses femmes et sur lui-même.

Elle se réplique : le comte ne fait que les protéger d'eux-mêmes, comme Edward l'empêche de prendre les mauvaises décisions. Harker fut prévenu : certaines portes ne sont pas faites pour être ouvertes, et il ne trouverait rien de bon derrière. Il a ignoré ce précieux (irrationnel) conseil, et s'est attiré sur lui ses malheurs. Sans le guidage d'Edward, elle subirait le même sort.

Edward est beau et altruiste et magnifique et parfait. S'il était parfois trop protecteur, ce n'était pas grave. Elle est amoureuse, et elle a vraiment besoin de sa protection contre tout.

Elle ne se demande pas combien de temps Dracula(Edward) passa de temps à regarder dormir son invitée( cette fille qu'il connait à peine), entendant son sang pulser au rythme des battements de son cœur, combattant ses instincts avec la perspective de ses projets : un manoir et des cercueils enfouis dans la terre, la coutume et les langues et le sang frais qui l'attendaient en Angleterre (combattant ses instincts avec… avec quoi ? Pourquoi Edward ne l'a-t-il pas tuée ?)

Elle écrit l'_amour._ Souligne._ L'amour._

Edward l'aime, et pour cela, elle lui pardonne tout. Il lui pardonne sa maladresse, sa timidité, son obstination sur les choses futiles. Peu importe son besoin de tout contrôler et sa possessivité. Elle pense juste qu'il l'aimera plus si elle était comme lui, même s'il insiste qu'il chérit son humanité.

Elle n'est pas dans une histoire d'horreur. Elle vit dans un roman d'amour, où _ils vécurent pour toujours heureux_ est simplement plus vrai qu'ailleurs.

_Ne pas devenir un vampire._

_Je serais morte.

Curieusement, elle n'arrive pas à se l'admettre tant que ses mains ne sont pas à son cou, ses poignets et sa poitrine, cherchant un pouls qui n'existe pas. Elle a oublié que cette force, cette vitesse et cette beauté sont la propriété d'un cadavre—sans raison de vivre si ce n'est un dernière nuit de vie au prix de quelque chose ( quelqu'un) d'autre.

_Je vais devoir boire du sang.

Elle s'évanouit à sa vue. Elle s'évanouit et se dit _J'en ai envie._

_J'aurais soif de massacre.

Londres, grise et sombre. Elle tue sa première victime sous la lumière mourante d'une lanterne, coincée dans une ruelle. Le sang coule à ses pieds, elle en répand beaucoup dans sa frénésie de satisfaire sa soif. Plus tard, elle attend l'horreur, l'effroi et la culpabilité qui devraient accompagner son geste. Ils n'arrivent jamais.

_Je ne pourrais jamais rester au même endroit.

Ceci ne la dérange pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoit qu'une personne n'est pas un foyer, qu'elle est fatiguée et qu'elle veut s'arrêter. Elle veut demeurer plus de deux ou trois ans, elle veut se reposer. Elle est immuable, elle veut que le monde se conforme à son existence, qu' il arrête de vivre, comme pour dénoncer son choix.

_Je survivrais à ma famille et mes amis.

Lorsque le dernier membre de sa famille meurt, elle se demande d'où vient cette soudaine douleur, comme un mouvement brusque dans son cœur glacé. Il y a peine cinq ans, elle aurait reconnu le désir de pleurer.

_Il n'y a pas de marche arrière. C'est irréversible.

C'est une belle histoire : Isabella Swan est née. Elle grandit, elle tombe amoureuse, elle aime, elle n'aime plus. Lorsqu'elle se marie, elle le fait par choix. Elle y croit, elle sait que c'est peut-être une erreur, mais elle sait aussi que cette erreur ne la tourmentera pas pour toujours.

Son mari est un homme bon : leur relation est égalitaire en amour et en respect. Ils aiment leur emplois, ils ont des amis et des hobbies en commun, et ils en ont chacun de leur côté. La passion demeure, mais n'éclipse pas la tendresse. Sa vie est heureuse. Elle meurt paisiblement, sans regret. La Fin.

C'est une triste histoire : Isabella Swan est née. Elle grandit, elle tombe amoureuse, elle aime, elle a le cœur brisé, elle choisit le mauvais homme. Ils ont des enfants, puis le divorce est sanglant. Sa vie est brisée, et le reste longtemps. Petit à petit, elle se rétablit. Elle aura beaucoup d'occasion de se briser à nouveau.

A cinquante-six ans, elle est seule et commence à oublier. Un jour, au cour d'une rare visite de son fils, elle ne le reconnait plus. Il engage alors des personnes pour s'occuper d'elle. Son devoir filial accompli, il l'oublie. Elle vit alors une vie longue et solitaire, empirée par l'absence de mémoire et la présence de voix professionnelles appartenant à des femmes qu'elle accueille chaque jour comme de nouvelles amies. Elle meurt. Fin.

C'est une véritable histoire : Isabella Swan est née. Elle a un potentiel énorme, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, être ce qu'elle veut et changer le monde si elle le souhaite. Elle meurt. Le potentiel est fini.

Il y a une annexe possible à cette histoire : elle renait. Le potentiel est quand même fini.

C'est pour cela que la vie d'un vampire est appelée la non-vie et la non-mort. C'est un échec sur les deux plans.

-Je serais morte.

Elle écrit _beauté, force, puissance, éternité. _Elle n'écrit pas _cadavre._

(Peu importe ! C'est la liste de Harker, et ce n'est rien face au sourire d'Edward.)

_ « Choisis la vie. » dit Jacob, comme si elle choisissait la mort, et non Edward.

-« Pourquoi ? » souffle-t-elle.

_ « Pourquoi ? » Jacob la regarde comme si elle l'avait giflé. « Pourquoi ? Bella… »

_ « Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre, d'accord ? »dit-elle, irrationnellement furieuse face à son inquiétude. Elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre qu'il y a des choses que méritent la vie, qu'elle vieillit (qu'elle grandit) et que ça ne mérite pas l'horreur qu'elle en tire. Elle n'a pas besoin qu'on lui dise qu'elle pourrait avoir des enfants, un mari, une éducation, une carrière qu'elle pourrait grandir, se retrouver face à l'imprévu, avoir la famille, l'amitié et l'amour sans le sang.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut.

Pourquoi être normale quand on peut être plus ? Pourquoi une vie quand l'éternité est une possibilité ? Tout le monde dit : certaines choses sont à en mourir.

_ « Je veux Edward, Jacob. Tu ne peux pas changer ça. »

_ « Il t'a quittée, Bella ! » s'écrie-t-il avec frustration. « Il t'a brisée et a laissé les autres te reconstruire ! »

_ « Je l'aime. » dit-elle simplement, comme si cela résolvait tout, et peut-être était-ce le cas pour elle.

_ « Mourir est facile, c'est la solution du lâche. C'est vivre qui est difficile. »

_ « Je pourrais vivre pour toujours. » Elle dit ses mots en un murmure, regardant le soleil se coucher.

_Pourquoi Aimer Edward_

_Il (dit qu'il) m'aime

_Il est beau

_C'est le destin

_J'ai besoin de lui

_Sans lui, je ne suis rien

_ (Je me perds en lui)

_Je

Qu'ont-ils en commun, quelles passions, quels intérêts ? Que fait-il que j'aime, que fais-je qu'il aime ? Où est-ce que nos vies se rencontrent hors de nous-même ?

Elle brûle le papier. Comme ça, il n'a jamais existé.

« Je l'aime » dit-elle, comme si ça résolvait tout.

« Je l'aime » dit-elle, comme si personne n'a jamais aimé auparavant et personne ne pourra jamais comprendre.

« Je l'aime » dit-elle, jusqu'à ce que ces mots perdent leur sens. L'a-t-elle jamais compris ?

« C'est ce que je veux. » dit-elle. Il n'y a pas d'autre option. Elle ne changera pas d'avis. Son histoire retrace l'amour, pas l'horreur.

Dracula a vu juste sur ce point uniquement : c'est une invitation, et il y a un choix.

Son choix est de franchir le pas et de prendre la main d'Edward.

C'est une histoire vide : Bella Swan a dix-sept ans et elle rencontre son premier amour. Elle ne pourra jamais en avoir d'autre. Elle meurt. Elle renait, figé dans le temps, dans l'idylle.

Elle vit une longue, longue non-vie. Le monde change et elle reste la même. Il n'y a pas de fin.


	2. Quelques précisions

J'ai oublié de préciser, cette fanfiction a été entièrement écrite par **Silver Prad**, je n'ai fait que traduire.


End file.
